


1985

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Gen, Grief, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petunia didn't think that it would be this difficult, so many years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1985

"Petunia, dear," Vernon asked softly.

Petunia looked at her husband through tearful eyes. He sat beside on the couch and patted her awkwardly on the back. Dudley and Harry stood together in the doorway, anxious not to be seen.

"I didn't think it would be so hard," Petunia said. "Four years and I never even liked her."

"It will get easier," Vernon said.

Dudley never liked to see his mother cry, but Harry liked Halloween. Petunia lit candles in the window, they had a carved pumpkin on the table, and Harry was allowed the same number of sweets as Dudley.


End file.
